Welcome to Our Wonderland
by meangoose
Summary: A story based on Alice in Wonderland. A young girl, each and every day, passes by a building. Every day, it is locked until one day... She goes inside to discover a fateful surprise.


Her black hair hung in ringlets around her shoulders, and her emerald eyes glistened with sheer curiosity. She was clothed in a mauve dress with ruffles around the bottom, a style very common in the Victorian Era. On this humid, summer day, she took a walk along some of the abandoned streets located outside Carmarthenshire, England--found on the east coast in Wales. On a certain ghost town road was located a run-down building about as large as your typical country church. The white paint was peeling off the pine, and the gray stone steps had long since cracked and begun to crumble. She had taken many walks before, and the doors to the structure had always been closed. She even once attempted to break in and see what she could find inside, but the doors would never budge. Today, though, she noticed the doors had been opened. Had someone repaired the ingress that she hadn't been able to set ajar?

She heard voices inside, both male a female. Two men and one woman to be precise. Peeking inside, she noticed three people sitting around a circular table in the middle of an empty room. There were four chairs placed around the table, so one was empty. One of the two men that sat there wore clothing that reminded her of an aristocrat--a nice, black suit with black boots and a puffy, white shirt and a top hat. The second man was clad in what looked like a 20-year-old pair of pajamas. He lay his head down on the surface on the table impatiently and closed his eyes. The woman wore what would have been funeral attire if it weren't for the crimson hearts embroidered along the base of her skirt. About this time, another man attired in a white suit came rushing in through a back doorway, panic-stricken as he looked at his golden watch which he wore on a chain.

"Forgive my tardiness," he stated in a London accent as he took a seat in the empty chair.

"All is forgotten," spoke the man in the top hat, though his gruff expression made him appear insanely mad.

A black cat then mewed and pounced into the lap of the lady in black and red. She laughed and cooed at the feline as she stroked his fur, and his smile reminded her somewhat of a crescent moon. The man in pajamas opened his eyes at the sound of the cat's purring, and he sleepily sat up and exchanged glances between the gentleman in the top hat and the one in white.

"I say," said the sleepy man, yawning before he spoke again. "who is the girl spying on us through the open door?"

Silence. Stunned, her eyes went wide. How did they know she was there?

"I believe that would be Miss Alice," the man in the hat said curiously as his mouth formed a crooked smile. "Come in, Miss Alice. Since you've already intruded, come join us for tea."

Feeling terrified beyond anything she had ever felt before, she stepped into the building. It smelt of mildew and water damage and rotting wood, but she continued her steps until she fully entered the room. The cat from before kissed and scurried out of the other lady's lap.

"Come closer, Miss Alice," beckoned the man in white. "Allow us to gaze upon your beauty." She would have been flattered if there hadn't been that psychotic gleam in his scarlet eyes. Still, she continued to step forward and stopped when she reached the table.

"Yes," the woman hissed. "The beauty of your blood pouring out to stain these rotting floors."

The man in the hat spoke again. "Naughty Miss Alice... Did your mother never instruct you that curiosity kills the cat?"

Her green eyes widened with horror, and the woman stood up and cackled menacingly. "Kills indeed... Off with her head!" she bellowed.

She had to escape. She turned on her left heel and ran for the door before they could catch her, but her petticoat caught one of the nails that suspended from the hardwood. It caused her to lose her balance and fall face-first onto the molded pine. She struggled to free her dress of the nail, but the four murderers had already surrounded her, all of them wearing a demented, murderous smile.

"Tsk tsk tsk," said the man in white. "Welcome, Miss Alice, to our wonderland."


End file.
